


Lights On

by hit_the_books



Series: SPN Poly Bingo 2017 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Prose Poem, Season/Series 08, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 08:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11180733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/hit_the_books
Summary: Each one of them has a little darkness in them.





	Lights On

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for SPN Poly Bingo and the square: "Who leaves the lights on?".

You’d think it was Kevin who’d leave the lights on, right? He’s the smallest of them, must need the lights left on at night when the five of them have crowded into the massive, custom bed they have, in what was Sam’s room once upon a time. But no, it isn’t Kevin. Not even after spending a year on the run hiding from Crowley—it’s not Kevin.

But it’s not Dean either, and Dean of course knows this as he tries to settle back down to sleep, Benny pressed against his back, Kevin in his arms. Sam is cuddling Kevin from behind, and Castiel is holding Sam. They’re naked and aching, a vampire case under their belts. Warm and supposedly sleeping. Dean’s sandwiched between the most gorgeous men he’s ever known, but each one of them has darkness inside that tries to pull them down. Darkness that might be kept away if there’s a light shining in the night.

In the eternal twilight of Purgatory, Dean had never wanted light. He’d wanted night to finally come and hide him. Swallow him up and never let him go. But Benny had dragged him on, reminding him again and again that they needed to find his fly boy. Find his angel. And then find his world, and the sun, and the stars, and the moon.

So what about Sam, Cas or Benny? Sam didn’t need a night light all those years he was on the road with Dean and nowhere to call home but the Impala itself. But he’d changed since Hell, more than Dean ever wanted to think about. Cas was the same—his returns, every single one of those miracles, left the shadows in Cas’s eyes that bit deeper and darker.

Benny… Benny was a vampire, night vision a thing to behold, and he’d been in Purgatory the longest. And yet Dean couldn’t imagine him leaving the light on, thinking he’d want the same darkness Dean had craved, so he could hide. Be safe and forget for a while. Still almost every night the lamp nearest the door dully lit the bedroom. No one moving to turn it off.

You’d think any one of them would leave the lights on, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [dreamsfromthebunker](https://dreamsfromthebunker.tumblr.com/).


End file.
